The mission of the Lung Cancer SPORE Career Development Program is to stimulate basic, translational and clinical research in lung cancer by recruiting new and established investigators in the area of lung cancer. The Career Development Program within the SPORE provides financial support for this mission, while the SPORE itself provides a nurturing and stimulating environment for those who are being initiated into lung cancer research. The Career Development Program has the following objectives: 1) To recruit ohysicians, scientist, and physician-scientist to direct their research efforts to the field of lung cancer; 2) To train and guide these investigators through the process of developing into outstanding investigators in the translational areas of lung cancer research, including laboratory, clinical, and population science. The faculty within the SPORE has a long-standing record in mentoring postdoctoral fellows, new independent nvestigators, and physician-scientists for careers in translational research. In the first grant period, we designed the Career Development Program with two components: support of new Faculty Members and support of both beginning and advanced Post-Doctoral Fellows. This plan was given a highly meritorious rating by the SPORE peer review panel in 2000. During the ensuing five years, SPORE guidelines have changed and Career Development Awards to Post-Doctoral Fellows are restricted to those who are very close to a faculty appointment. We have designed a new Career Development plan in the renewal to accommodate this change in the guidelines, focusing only on Faculty Members and Fellows or Research Associates who are near to a faculty appointment. The SPORE Career Development Program will consider candidates identified through a well-defined recruitment process, and will especially seek to support women and minority candidates.